Over-the-air radio broadcast signals are commonly used to deliver a variety of programming content (e.g., audio, etc.) to radio receiver systems. Such over-the-air radio broadcast signals can include conventional AM and FM analog broadcast signals, digital radio broadcast signals, or other broadcast signals. Digital radio broadcasting technology delivers digital audio and data services to mobile, portable, and fixed receivers. One type of digital radio broadcasting, referred to as in-band on-channel (IBOC) digital audio broadcasting (DAB), uses terrestrial transmitters in the existing Medium Frequency (MF) and Very High Frequency (VHF) radio bands. It is desirable to provide supplemental data with an audio broadcast. This supplemental data can include a name, call sign and a logo of the radio station broadcasting the signal for display on a radio broadcast receiver to a user. It can be challenging to coordinate delivery of the supplemental data with the broadcast received at the user's location.